La nerd y mi novio
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: y la dejo ahí con las palabras rodeando su cabeza 'él no te ama'. *pequeño One Shor de como se siente Quinn con la relacion Finnchel Season 3


¿Qué había hecho mal?, todo, absolutamente todo, desde que entro a Mackenly, todo en su vida estaba mal.

Todo empezó cuando su novio Finn Hudson, que era el capitán de futbol y el más popular de la escuela se unió al club Glee. Debió de haberse dado cuenta que esa nerd no era de fiar pero jamás pensó que realmente le quitaría a su novio y no solo a su novio le quito todo

Si Quinn Fabray odia a Rachel Berry, desde que ella apareció en sus vidas lo estropeo, si ella no hubiese aparecido, Finn seguiría comiendo de su mano, hubiese sido la reina del baile, ella tenía razón nadie voto por ella porque todo Mackenly sabía que Finn prefería estar con Rachel.

El día del funeral de la hermana de Sue, fue cuando la venda se le cayó de los ojos, desde hace tiempo se dio cuenta de que Finn ya no era para ella, pero no quería dejarlo ir o era de ella o no era de nadie, bueno para ser más específicos o era de ella o no era de Rachel Berry.

No podía negar la manera en que Finn veía a Rachel, con amor y admiración, Finn admiraba a Rachel, lo había odio mientras hablaba una vez con Puck

_Flash Back_

_-amigo, no sé qué haces otra vez con Quinn-_

_Quinn se había quedado escuchando la conversación entre su novio y el padre de su hija_

_-para serte sincero yo tampoco lo es –_

_-Te veías tan enamorado de Rachel- ''eso era antes'' pensó Quinn_

_-La amo y sobre todo la admiro, admiro como sigue soñando con una vida conmigo y aunque lo niegue yo también sueño con una vida con ella-_

_- oye sé que terminaste con ella porque se besó conmigo, siento eso, pero si te hace sentir mejor mientras me besaba decía tu nombre – Puck le dio una palmada a Finn y salió_

_-deja de meterte en mi relación Puck- le grito Quinn cuando el salió, el empezó a reír y la jalo aun lugar donde Finn no los pudiera ver_

_-Tu relación ya está arruinada, no te das cuenta que él no te ama-El volvió a reír-haz algo bueno una vez y deja que él sea feliz- y la dejo ahí con las palabras rodeando su cabeza ''él no te ama''_

_Fin Flash Back_

Caminaba en los pasillos de Mackenly, era su último año, tenía el cabello otra vez de rubio, trataba de recuperar algo que según ella le pertenecía, cuando de repente oyó ruidos que venían de la sala del coro, le pareció extraño ya que era tarde se suponía que nadie debería estar en la escuela, pero al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que era música

**Finn y Rachel**

Los dos estaban cantando Pretending, la canción con la cual perdieron las nacionales. Se veían felices cantando el uno al otro, para nadie era una mentira que Finn y Rachel tenían una gran química.

Finn daba vueltas alrededor de Rachel, de un momento a otro la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, Rachel lo alejo y se apoyó del piano, él se acercó con una sonrisa y volvió a cogerla de la cintura, pero la soltó en el momento del primer coro terminaba.

Se venían felices, enamorados.

En un instante la canción acabo y ellos dos terminaron con un beso justo como las nacionales. Finn se sentó con Rachel en sus piernas, el recargo su barbilla en el hombro de ella y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-somos perfectos – dice Rachel.

-más que perfectos, amor – Finn jamás la había llamado amor- Rachel enserio quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo-

- Yo también Finn. Y así va a hacer, yo seré una gran actriz y tú el mejor entrenador de New York-

-amo que sueñes a lo grande, hermosa- Quinn quiso correr pero algo se lo impedía, se quedó ahí escuchando- veras que algún día seré digno de ti-Rachel se rio

- tú eres el único digno de mí, porque te me entregue a ti- así que después de todo si se acostaron- Te amo Finn y gracias por elegirme a mí-

-Te amo más que a nada Rachel Berry, siempre te escogería a ti – ya no pudo más y salió corriendo

Jamás quiso a Finn pero le dolía el hecho de que ahora Rachel Berry lo tenía, alguien que hace tres años no era nadie en la vida de Finn y ahora era todo para él.

Quinn Frabray odiaba a Rachel Berry, pero odiaba más el hecho que Finn la haya cambiado por esa nerd con talento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merece un comentario?<strong>


End file.
